This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspects of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
In some circumstances, connector mating operations (e.g., between connectors and/or units, such as junction boxes and/or wiring harness connectors) may result in relatively large amounts of strain being transferred to, applied to, and/or experienced by a circuit board (e.g. a printed circuit board (PCB)). For example, for cost saving purposes, a connection mating element may be formed with pin terminals grouped in a header that may be separate from a connection housing, which may be part of an electrical unit (e.g., as opposed to a complete connector device in which the connection housing may be integrated with pin terminals).
There is therefore a desire for solutions/options that minimize or eliminate one or more of the above-described challenges. The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate examples of the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of scope.